Macusoper misbehaves on the way to BH6/Grounded
This is a GoAnimate episode. Plot Macusoper makes everyone who wanted to see BH6 and Chase McCain miss their movies. Cast *Joey as Macusoper *Eric as himself, Warren Cook, and Curiousgorge55 *Rainbow Dash *Ivy as Unikitty *Princess as Vanellope von Schweetz and Rainbow Dash *Kayla as Twilight Sparkle *Kimberly as Naomi *Millie as Princess Luna *Allison as Princess Celestia *Young Guy as Chase McCain *Steven as Freddy Fazbear *Diesel as Macusoper's Dad Transcript Macusoper: Where are we Pinkie Pie: We are going to see Big Hero 6. Macusoper: But Pinkie, I hate Big Hero 6! In the meantime that movie is too boring. I rather stay home and go on GoAnimate. Applejack: We are seeing Big Hero 6 and please don't misbehave or I'll use a barf bag with my cutie mark on it! Rarity: That's right! Starlight Glimmer: I Agree with Rarity! (20 minutes later) Macusoper: Can we stop at McDonald's? Twilight Sparkle: No! We are not stopping at McDonald's! Macusoper: C'mon! Rainbow Dash: No! Twilight said so! Macusoper: Please? Applejack: I ain't sure. Macusoper: Please? Rarity: Fine! But hurry up! (after Macusoper eats at McDonald's) Shining Armor: Hopefully we can get to the movie! Twilight Sparkle: He's right! Princess Cadence: Yup. I was going to see it so that Macusoper doesn't get me in trouble. Pinkie Pie: It's getting too crowded! Macusoper: Can I stop at Walmart to get the original TMNT movie on VHS? Rainbow Dash: Fine! But hurry up! Macusoper: Got it! Warren Cook: Finally, we can go, if not, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUCK MY PUNK? (Macusoper lets out a meaty meat meat fart to destroy the car) Princess Luna: Um... Why is Macusoper stalling us? Princess Celestia: I dunno, sister. Wait a minute! Macusoper! I can't believe you did that to us! Now the car smells like crap! Applejack: I agree! You make me get my barf bag all because of your stinky fart! Screech (Car crashes) (all of them arrive at Carmike Cinemas) Pinkie Pie: Oh no! We missed it! (everybody but Macusoper turns angry, Macusoper turns shocked) Applejack: (furious, Scary Voice) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH! MACUSOPER! HOW DARE YOU MAKE US MISS THE MOVIE! Rainbow Dash: Macusoper! How dare you stall us so we wouldn't see the movie! And not only did you make us miss our movie, but you made Shining miss the movie that he was going to watch as well! Applejack: Macusoper! How dare you take too long at McDonald's and Walmart combined and fart because you only ate meat and didn't poop when your body told you to! Rainbow Dash: Macusoper! How dare you make me miss the movie! Twilight Sparkle: Macusoper! How dare you make me miss a chance to taste Cherry Fanta! Fluttershy That's it! We're going home to drop you off! Right now! (on the ride home) Warren Cook: Macusoper! I can't believe you became constipated to install all of us! Now you have to suck my punk! Macusoper: I'm sorry about how I behaved! Can we at least see Money Kings when it comes out? Starlight Glimmer: No! Me, Princess Cadance, Rainbow Dash, Octavia, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Warren Cook, Shining Armor, Rarity, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia will see Big Hero 6 tomorrow without you! Octavia: We'll see Big Hero 6 tomorrow without you! We'll camp outside your house in Applejack's tent tonight! Octavia: Macusoper, this is your stop! Macusoper's Dad: Did you see Big Hero 6? Macusoper: Actually, whoever behaved like Octavia did is camping outside of our house tonight because I stalled them that I was constipated when I only ate meat for breakfast and when I had to go, I didn't try so she told me to hold it when my body told me to do it so I let out a fart. I wish Octavia was dead! Macusoper's Dad: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH! Macusoper! How dare you misbehave on the way and wish Octavia was dead! That's it! You're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a month! Whoever's camping outside of our house will be seeing Big Hero 6 tomorrow! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Macusoper Episodes Category:Grounded